Add Magic and Alien Technology
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: A strange event causes the SPD rangers and Kat to be sent back to Briarwood in 2005, or actually the woods outside of Briarwood... can the Mystic Force rangers help them get home or are they truly stuck?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PRMF or PRSPD

A/N: This is my first PRMF fanfic.

* * *

**Add Magic and Alien Technology**

Xander looked his friends over; the day was particularly hot and exceptionally boring.

"Anyone have any bright ideas as to something fun we can use to kill a hot afternoon?" Vida asked

"Nope" her sister, Madison, replied, "I can't come up with a thing"

"Me either" Nick replied

"No bright ideas here" Xander said

Chip merely nodded in agreement

Udonna soon contacted them with news of a disturbance in the forest, but it wasn't the evil they were used to.

Before the rangers arrived a strange catlike woman managed to enter Rootcore, her extensive injuries distressed Udonna terribly this woman might not live.

"Clare!" the sorceries called and her apprentice arrived immediately to assist Udonna, but the assistance was in effect pointless.

Kat wasn't sure how she got there, but she was causing quite a disturbance. The older woman seemed caring and concerned.

Sure Kat was injured, but it wasn't that bad was it, or was her adrenaline filled body deadened to the pain that would be caused by the nature of her injuries.

"Come with me" the elder woman ordered after calling a younger for assistance, or that was all Kat could assume. By this time Kat could barely move on her own and her vision was becoming hazy.

Udonna turned in time to see Kat fall to the ground, too tired and weak to move.

A simple spell conjured what would be known as a medical bed in a corner of the room and levitated the young felina woman to be rested on it gently and another started the healing process which would probably take a good part of the afternoon and on into the night.

The rangers arrived at Rootcore after defeating the robotic foes to whom they were unfamiliar with.

"Who is that?" Xander asked as he noticed the strange, catlike woman levitating over a medical bed, the wounds that covered her body were slowly healing

"We were unable to find her name, she lost awareness before we could ask." Udonna said

"Is she going to be okay?" Madison asked

"Yes, Madison, she will be fine" Udonna assured Madison and her teammates.

Clare was watching the strange felina's recovery vigilantly, sure there wasn't much Clare could do, but she could alert Udonna if something started to go wrong, which nothing did.

Late that evening the catlike woman settled out of the levitation spell as the healing completed and soon became fully aware of her surroundings for the first time.

It had been cooler in Rootcore due to the continuous shade and the rangers had decided to take up residence there for a little while and kill the afternoon practicing their incantations. They all looked up as a slight moan got their attention, Udonna went to check on the felina woman and offer her a little water, which was gladly accepted

"What happened?" Udonna asked

"I guess the first thing I should tell you is I'm from the future" she paused "my name is Kat, and my explanation for what happened starts in my lab…"

**

* * *

Flashback **

Kat was working on her latest experiment along with a little help form her assistant, Boom when she heard something in her room and went to investigate it and the next thing she knew she was in the forest walking through a destroyed village. Strange, Zombie monsters attacked her, she fought them, but they were too powerful, she couldn't even get to her morpher before she lost awareness.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"… I'm not even sure how I got in here," she said, "I guess I was only partially conscious"

"That may be true" Udonna said

The rangers went back to what they were doing and Kat and Udonna spoke about what had occurred to get Kat into the position she was in.

Clare went to practice a spell and it went all wrong and she ended up turning into another form of livestock; this time it was a chicken.

"Oh my dear child" Udonna sighed gently "when are you going to get your spells straight?"

Udonna turned her back to human and Clare thanked her and then did the spell she was actually trying to do to begin with.

"Whoa, Clare actually got a spell right" Vida teased

"Hey!" Clare chirped in mock offence

"I was just teasing" Vida laughed

Madison watched as Kat walked around, examining every inch of the room.

"This place is amazing isn't it?" Madison asked as she walked over to Kat

"Yes it is" Kat replied

"Oh, I'm Madison… it's really good to meet you"

"You too, Madison" Kat smiled as she discovered a small computer system but didn't touch it.

"I take it you work with computers," Madison said

"Yes, I took classes in computer science, I graduated at the top of my class and got my Ph.D."

"So you're a doctor?" Xander said

"Yes, Dr. Kat Manx" Kat replied

Then suddenly Udonna called the rangers around herself, the strange robots were back. The rangers lined up in a row and pulled their morphers and entered their spell code.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" the five rangers said

Kat pulled her own morpher

"SPD EMERGENCY…CAT RANGER" Kat exclaimed

"You're coming with us?" Nick asked

"You need help and I know this enemy," Kat said

"Thank you for your assistants, Kat" Udonna said

"Don't mention it" Kat replied

The rangers went to fight the Krybots and the SPD rangers joined them, elated to see that Kat was okay.

"Kat, are you okay?" Syd asked

"Yes, Sydney, I'm fine"

Then a group of Hidiacs appeared

"What are those things?" Syd asked in disgust

"Believe me, you do not want to know" Xander said

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter or form in the Gulf of Mexico!


	2. Chapter 2

The six SPD rangers only held their own along with the Mystic Force rangers

"Shadow Saber!" a voice said

"Commander!" Kat said

After the battle they all returned to Rootcore and Kat explained to Cruger and the rangers what was going on, the rangers weren't in uniform so they could blend with the citizens of Briarwood if such was necessary. The only ones that couldn't blend were Kat and Cruger, whom had both decided to stay within the area of Rootcore.

Kat was sitting outside when Cruger found her.

"Kat, are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she replied, "… no, what am I saying, I'm not okay, Doggie I'm scared,"

"Scared, why?"

"I don't know if I'll ever see home again or my daughter" Kat sighed then felt her friend rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, Kat, we'll find a way" he hugged her shoulders lightly and felt her snuggle near him and thought it best not to yield to the temptation to fully embrace her. No matter how tempting the thought was to him until he realized that was what she truly needed and hugged her close.

Udonna knew that Cruger and Kat were close and she knew that it was best for her to stand back and let Cruger take care of Kat because he knew how to help her best.

"Clare, I think it is time for you to work on some incantations you've been getting wrong." Udonna said

"Okay, Udonna" Clare peeked at where Cruger and Kat were before going to get started.

The rangers were talking, sort of getting to know each other, Vida and Z were talking about music, Nick and Jack were sparring, Bridge and Chip were talking as were Xander and Sky, and Madison and Sydney. (Madison had started to pull out her camcorder, but Sydney talked her out of it telling her that they would have to take the tape when they left, if the left).

Then Vida and Z heard Xander say something about their music that Sky agreed with that insulted them both

"Xander, Shut up!" Vida said

"No!" Xander replied stubbornly and Sky agreed until Z and Vida took to their feet and approached them

"Take that back!" Z said

"No" Xander said, "I won't take it back"

"Neither will I"

"That might be your trouble" Vida said as the girls were ready to fight, it would take a miracle to stop this from turning into world war three… or maybe just Kat and Udonna!

Udonna was the first to step up with Kat close behind her

"Rangers I will have no squabbling in here, I'd much rather have you save your energy for your enemies!" Udonna said angrily

"She's right" Kat said in controlled aggravation "you fight your enemy not your teammates, and furthermore this is not the time or place to be trading insults"

Until that moment very little about Udonna and Kat seemed similar, but at that minute some similar qualities between them came forward to be noticed.

Cruger started to step in but didn't as he realized that Kat and Udonna have things under control.

The four agreed that they would resolve this peacefully and let it go at that in order to try and keep Rootcore halfway peaceful.

That would be a challenge, what with two teams of rangers in one place, Kat thought asking five teenagers to put up with each other in tight quarters was bad, try controlling about twice that many in even smaller quarters… no easy feat by any standards.

The ranger teams began to work together and both Kat and Udonna saw the silence as meaning they were plotting something mischievous that might cause serious problems.

"What do you think they're up to?" Kat asked

"I am not sure, but I do not like the silence" Udonna answered calmly as she worked on her potion barely looking at the felina scientist as she leaned on the wall nearby.

"I don't like it either" Kat sighed and stood in sheer boredom, her workaholic nature was being bristled by the fact that she had absolutely no work she could do "but they aren't killing each other, that's the only good thing from this silence." Kat shrugged calmly.

Udonna had to find some humor in Kat's "bright side" that the rangers were getting along after the squabble four of them, two from the SPD squad and two mystic force rangers, Z and Vida versus Xander and Sky.

Then something happened in the far corner of the room and Udonna realized Clare had messed up again.

"Clare!" Udonna sighed "Excuse me…" she passed Kat rather quickly and Kat found something about this intriguing and headed down there with Udonna to find that somehow Clare had turned herself into another animal, a cat! Only the SPD cadets saw the true irony of the situation that Kat comes and Clare just happens to end up inadvertently turning herself into a cat!

"Oh dear child, you have to learn eventually how to keep from turning to animals" a silent wave of Udonna's wand caused Clare to turn back to normal.

"Yes, Udonna, thank you" Clare smiled awkwardly as she was rather embarrassed by this latest screw up.

"You said she was harebrained, you just didn't say how bad she was…" Jack whispered to Nick

"I guess I didn't realize how bad she truly was…" Nick paused as they walked away "did I tell you she turned herself into a sheep once and later on that week a goldfish?"

"Oh shoot sounds like she's just clumsy"

"That just about sums it up," Xander said

The rangers didn't know that Gruumm was plotting with Koragg to try and destroy the rangers

Nick watched Madison carefully as she spoke with Sky and Bridge, he didn't know whether he could trust those guys or not, he didn't doubt that he could trust Madison, but it wasn't her trustworthiness in question it was that of Sky and Bridge, and he wasn't sure how to react to them so he just gave them benefit of his doubt, but still kept a watchful eye on them in case he had to step in on Madison's behalf.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at either Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein" or at the nearest hurricane, whichever I chose. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vida looked up from her conversation with Z in time to notice that Nick was staring at her sister and began to wonder what he was thinking.

Then the SPD ranger's communicators started to go off.

"Commander Cruger…" a female voice said over the communication line

"Go ahead Cadet Manx" he replied

"Where are you sir?" she asked

Cruger told her to wait where she was that he'd find her; then left with Sky close at his heals. Nick didn't know why Sky was in such a hurry to leave, but was glad he was going.

Bridge looked over his shoulder at Nick and realized that Nick had been watching him for the last twenty minutes or so.

"Gee, I wonder what his problem is." Bridge wondered.

"I don't know" Madison replied

A few minutes later and Sky and Cruger returned with about four other teens that soon fanned out among those that were already there and started to socialize.

One of the girls stuck close to Sky, and Nick wondered if she was his girlfriend, he had no idea that the truth was she was Sky's wife.

Kat looked up and noticed her daughter standing with Sky and felt relieved that she now had proof that her daughter was just fine… or was she? That was yet to be seen. All Kat knew was her daughter was there and seemed okay on the surface

A few minutes later and Kathleen had drifted off to join the conversation brewing between Z and Vida, and Madison walked over to him (Nick) with a few questions.

"Nick, why have you been watching me?" she asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to be safe…" Nick said

Madison said nothing; it seemed suspicious that he was being so protective of her all of a sudden.

After a while, everyone decided it was time to leave Rootcore and head out into the city to find something to waist time with.

Kathleen, Vida and Z went to Rock Porium and Vida played them her latest mix c.d.

"What do you think?" Vida asked

"It's awesome" Z replied

"I couldn't agree more!" Kathleen said happily as the music continued.

"Kathleen, you're always bragging about how good you are behind the turntables, why don't you go on and put your money where your mouth is!" Z challenged

"Go ahead, I'd love to hear your style!" Vida said

"Okay… you got it!" Kathleen smirked and headed to the turntables and started going through a rack of records while Vida's mix continued to play until she was ready to show her stuff.

She picked out a couple of records that she liked and put them on the turntables with then stopped Vida's CD to start her own mixing.

"Whoa… this bumps!" Vida exclaimed as Kathleen started her mix work having a truly good time and was now in the 'zone' when suddenly Vida's morpher went off.

"That's Udonna, let's go" Vida sighed

The rangers arrived at Rootcore to find out that the strange robots were attacking again along with the Hidiacs.

"No one ever told us what those robot-things are," Xander pointed out

"They're Krybots" Sky said

"And the really ugly things are…" Syd started

"Hidiacs" Madison said in disgust

The rangers left to try and stop the attack and Udonna sighed… Kat had been the only one to remain at Rootcore as she felt the rest could handle this without her help.

The rangers found this battle a challenge but the monsters easily defeated.

They returned to Rootcore and Kathleen began to get dizzy for no apparent reason which concerned her husband along with everyone else. She stumbled and Sky caught her before she could hit the ground and placed her in the nearest chair. Everyone was worried as to why a seemingly healthy young woman would faint out of the blue.

Kathleen had a major secret hidden within her that even she didn't know about yet and it would come as a surprise to everyone.

Kat seemed extremely stressed, as any mother in her position would be when there was something mysterious wrong with their daughter.

"Kathleen, do you have any idea what might have caused this?" Sky asked

"No, I have no idea" Kathleen replied understandably shaken by what had just happened.

Udonna came forward to talk with Kathleen and try to figure out what was wrong with her, and Sky began to pace the floor over by the brooms. He would have never told it to a living soul but he was terrified for his wife, he had no idea what was wrong with her… but the more he thought about what was happening the worse the probable cause seemed to him.

Then Udonna called him over to where she and Kathleen were and then they went into a private area and Kat and Cruger made sure no one was eavesdropping on the conversation between the three of them… it was up to them to tell the rest what was going on.

"Well, do we know what's wrong with Kathleen?" Sky asked in nervous agitation

"Yes, Sky, but I believe she will want to tell you this." Udonna said "I will leave to let you two have some privacy" Udonna left and Kathleen looked at Sky nervously.

"Sky, you… you remember how we were talking about having children someday?" Kathleen asked

"Yes, what about it?" Sky asked

"Well, I guess someday has come sooner than we thought… Sky, I'm pregnant"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane on hand.


	4. Chapter 4

(POV: Sky Tate)

"What?" I demanded in shock

"According to Udonna we may be parents in as little as seven months!" Kathleen said

I began to feel a bit lightheaded at the news; we weren't ready to be parents… Gruumm was still out there someplace in the galaxy and as long as he existed we didn't need to be having children yet. I had no words and had to pull up another chair to keep from falling on the floor

"Sky, are you okay?" Kathleen asked

"Yes, I'm fine, Kathleen, it's… just so soon" he said

"I know… but I think we're ready" Kathleen replied

"But, think about what we're getting ourselves into… you'd be a ideal target for Gruumm!" I said in annoyance

"Yes, but if I limit the time I spend outside of the base we won't have to worry about Gruumm" she pointed out

"True, but Kathleen, you're really active, are you willing to give that up?"

"For our child, yes" Kathleen assured him

"Okay, honey if that's what you want" I sighed, it was better to give up, she could out debate Cruger sometimes, without razing her voice or using one dirty word.

"You'll see, we'll be fine… remember we have Space Patrol Delta and Commander Cruger on our side… this baby will be well protected"

"And well spoilt by Sydney Drew!" I pointed out

"True… but would you expect anything less from Sydney?

"Good point," I laughed, "So when should we tell the others?"

"Let's tell them now and get it over with." Kathleen sighed

"Okay, sounds good to me" I smiled and we headed out into the main room.

"Guys we have some news about why Kathleen tried to faint a few minutes ago," I said and everyone gathered around, both the Mystic Force rangers and the SPD Cadets were waiting impatiently to find out what was wrong with Kathleen Manx-Tate

(Third person)

"What's wrong, Kathleen?" Kat asked

"Nothing is wrong exactly, mom… I'm just approximately two months pregnant with our first baby" Kathleen said

That was a shock for the rangers.

"Whoa, Congratulations" Xander said in shock

"Yeah… you'll make good parents," Jack said

"I have to say that I'm happy for you rangers" Cruger said, "you have been given a bigger blessing than I think you realize yet…"

Kat hugged her daughter as she knew more than anyone in the room what it was like to give birth, and what it was like to lose a child, and wished her daughter nothing but the best as she entered motherhood herself.

After the cadets and Mystic force rangers left for wherever they were headed Kat walked up to Cruger and sighed

"What's wrong Kat?" Cruger asked

"I was just thinking… my little girl is having a baby"

"You're finally realizing what that will make you" Cruger chuckled which earned him a glare and a slight, playful shove on the arm.

"Yes, but you don't have to rub it in that in a few months I'm going to have a grandchild!" Kat laughed and Udonna found herself smiling it was funny to watch the leaders of SPD Earth station bickering like children not much older than their cadets.

'They are closer than they want to admit… soon they will have to open up to each other and admit that they care for one another' Udonna thought.

"Clare!" she said ", will you… oh never mind keep sweeping, and I will get a place for them to sleep ready"

"Okay, Udonna," Clare smiled as she watched her teacher and mentor getting ready to allow their guests to say at Rootcore over night.

Meanwhile: Kathleen and Sky were sitting around throwing around baby names.

"I have an idea for a girl name…" Kathleen said as she checked out her fingernails

"What's that?" Sky asked

"Emily" Kathleen replied

"Syd would fall in love with that"

"Or Emma" Kathleen added

"Yeah, but I like Emily better than Emma, don't ask me why… 'Emma' doesn't sit right with me for some reason"

"Do you have any boy names thought up?"

"How's Wes?" Sky asked offhandedly

"That's your dad's name!" Kathleen said "But I like it somewhat"

"Or Bryan" Sky suggested

"I had a bad experience with a Bryan… how about Michael… that was my dad's twin brother's name" Kathleen said

"What was your dad's name?" Sky asked

"Milton" Kathleen replied sadly "My mom told me he was wonderful, she waiting to see what kind of a father he would have been but she never go the chance to know."

Sky sighed sadly as he walked over and hugged his wife

"So are we settled on the girl's name?" Kathleen asked

"If it's a girl, we'll name her Emily" Sky said

"Okay and I'll compromise and say that if it's a boy we'll name it after your dad, okay" Kathleen smiled

"Okay" Sky smiled, he knew his father would be proud of him, this was his family, his wife and unborn baby, he was looking forward to knowing what they were having. He was secretly hoping for a little boy, but he would be happy with a healthy baby no matter what.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane (we finished Frankenstein so no more flames will be sent there)


	5. Chapter 5

Nick looked at Madison from a distance and realized she needed to know how he felt about her, he had no idea why she was so shy, but he wanted to show her she didn't have to hide her heart, it was safe in his hands.

He walked over, and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nada… nothing, sorry, I'm used to talking to my sister about problems in Spanish" she said having to correct herself from Spanish

"It's okay" he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "you said nothing but I'm not convinced"

"Okay, you're right, there is something wrong, my boyfriend stood me up last night" she sighed and snuggled near him "I broke up with him this morning, he took it well, and I found out from one of my friends that he'd arranged a date with another girl last night for some reason"

"Hey, that loser just didn't know how good he had it," Nick said, "I might not speak Spanish, but could you just say something in it anyway?"

"Sure," she grinned and said in Spanish that she thought he was good looking.

"Okay, what did you say?" he asked

"Let's see, I called you good looking"

He chuckled "Really?"

"That's exactly what she said," Vida said from nearby, "Sis, aren't you moving a little fast?" Vida asked in Spanish

"I don't think so" Madison replied pulling away from Nick and stood

"Come on, sis, you got dumped last night"

"I know, but I want to move on" Madison sighed

Nick didn't know what they were saying, but he figured this was a dispute between sisters that he had better stay out of for the moment

"You would have to have a good point, it isn't healthy for you to dwell on getting dumped and forget to live your life" Vida laughed "see you at home"

"Okay, I love you, sis"

"Love you too" Vida left and Madison turned to see that Nick was standing right at her side.

"When did you move?"

"While you were talking to your sister" he put his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest

"Really, I didn't notice you moving" she smiled as they both went towards Rock Porium.

"Great, my sister already left, and she was my ride!" Madison said

"Come on, I'll give you a ride" Nick said

"Okay" Madison said briefly forgetting that his ride was a motorcycle. They got to Rock Porium and headed for Nick's bike.

"Great, I forgot this little fact" she chuckled nervously as they approached his bike "Oh well, I need to be a little more open to new things"

He laughed, "Here," he handed her a spare helmet "put this on"

"Okay" she put the helmet on. He got on the bike and she got on behind him,

"Hold on to me, I don't want you to fall"

"Lindo, Nick" she deadpanned

"Translation?"

"'Nice'" she replied

He smirked, "Sorry, had to say it"

"Yeah right" she said

"Okay, let's go" he took off and they headed for her home. "Now you're going to have to direct me here, I've never been to you're house" he paused "am I even going in the right direction?"

"Yes, you are" Madison replied

It took only a few minutes for them to get to her home.

"Well, bye Mattie"

"Bye, Nick, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you then," Nick stayed in the driveway until he knew that Madison was safely in the house then left to go home. He knew is sister, Alison would wonder why he was running late, and he would have to tell her the truth, that he had to give a friend a ride home… even though he wanted Madison to be more than a friend, he knew it wasn't the right time. She had just ended a bad relationship and it wouldn't look right if they got together right after her breakup.

Meanwhile: Cruger and Kat were talking about their hopes for Kathleen and Sky.

"I just hope she doesn't end up having my run of luck where children are concerned." Kat sighed as she looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" Cruger asked

"Doggie, you know exactly what I mean… I lost one of my children… I thought I had lost them both" Kat said "But that wasn't the only bad luck I had…"

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how the doctors were concerned about how I delivered my son because I had to have a c-section to have Kathleen. She was, as the my doctor then put it, 'Comfortably breeched' meaning she wasn't going to be coaxed into turning over, no matter what they did" Kat stifled a laugh, it was funny looking back on that incident "she just had to be stubborn!"

"And I wonder where she gets it…" Cruger wondered teasingly

"Doggie!" Kat said, crossing her arms in mock anger.

Cruger found that response truly amusing.

Udonna worked quietly getting ready for the ranger's training the next day… she knew that things were going to be hectic with two teams of rangers around, but she figured that it would be manageable seeing there were now two more individuals around capable of keeping order in Rootcore.

_To be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	6. Chapter 6

Kathleen walked into the room that she and her husband were staying in at Rootcore as they decided to stay there instead of burdening the parents of one of the Mystic Force rangers as some of their comrades had… although, SF squad had stayed at Rootcore for the most part, B-squad had left. Syd and Z were staying with Vida and Madison, Bridge was staying with Chip and Jack was staying with Xander.

The next day Xander was watching Syd from a distance when he decided to make an attempt at trying to ask her out.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked

"I was thinking about just doing some singing practice at the Rocca's tonight, why?" Syd replied, then realized why he was asking "If you want to ask me out, the answer is no… I have a boyfriend already… and besides I won't be staying here any longer than I have to"

Xander sighed; it had been a good try though, but he wasn't ready to give up yet, that wouldn't be his style to just give up.

Kathleen and Sky were seriously considering their baby's future.

"I just thought of something, Sky…" Kathleen said

"If Udonna's thought is correct for how far along I am, and I deliver exactly on my due date I will have my baby on my mother's birthday!" Kathleen smirked

"Whoa, that would be interesting to have you have this baby on Kat's birthday… that would defiantly shock her" Sky said

"And I was thinking about the baby's middle name… if it's a girl, I was thinking about using Katherine as the middle name… what do you think?"

" 'Emily Katherine Tate' has a ring to it" Sky said, "Sounds good to me… wait a minute, isn't Katherine…"

"My mom's name… yes, Sky, that's my mom's first name" Kathleen said

"That'll defiantly get her going if we do that" Sky sighed "is that what we want?"

"Somewhat… and what about the baby's godmother, I thought we might hold up your family's tradition of selecting one" Kathleen said

"It's your choice, just chose someone you would trust with the child if something were to happen to us," Sky said

Kathleen thought for about fifteen minutes.

"How about Z?"

"Why Z?" Sky asked in confusion.

"Well, one because I know that I can trust her, and two because there is a lot she can teach this baby that we can't teach her ourselves"

Meanwhile, Kat was trying to figure out if there was any way for the SPD cadets to get home and it was stressing her out severely.

"Kat, I know you're having a hard time with this, but you really need to calm down, we'll find a way back home," Cruger said trying in vain to comfort her. He knew she was stressing out a little too much and wished there was more he could do to calm her down. He knew it was her way to get stressed about something like that and he honestly couldn't blame her for getting upset… there was always a chance that they wouldn't be able to get home, and it had him concerned as well.

That night seemed longer than any night that either of them had been through, all the worrying was taking it's toll on them, but today was a new day and held a new chance for them to find their way home… it wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't impossible either; they just had to know what they were doing.

The next day Kathleen was talking to Bridge about his powers

"Well, Kathleen, I've never read the aura of a woman who was expecting a baby before, so… I was wondering…"

"If you could read mine?" she said "Yes, go ahead"

Bridge pulled his right glove off and read her aura.

"The energy from your baby seems almost too strong… I think that you _might_ be having multiples… don't quote me though, I'm not really sure" Bridge said

"Whoa, that's just crazy" Kathleen said

"Yes it is… and Udonna thinks she might have found a way to get us home" Bridge said "but I'm not sure if that's true or just a rumor… Jack heard it from Z who heard it from…"

"Bridge, shut up… I don't care who heard who say what, I just care about the fact that there may be a way for us to get home!" she paused "And the fact that I might be having more than one baby"

"Well, as I said I'm not sure so don't just go by what I say, have Felix check that out when we get back to base… if we get back…"

"Bridge, I'm tired, nauseous, and I feel like my head is going to explode… shut up already!" she said in exasperation.

"I guess you're learning the hard way that you should never annoy a pregnant woman… she'll be the first to bite your head off!" Jack said

"Can it, Jack!" Kathleen said before walking away

"Ouch, sounds like you two are getting in trouble a bit early this morning aren't you?" Nick said from behind them

Jack and Bridge looked back and shook their heads; boy did he not have a clue about their track record for getting into trouble!

Then they had another attack to deal with, they didn't realize that this would be the one that would give Gruumm the message that he wasn't welcome in this time and he needed to go back through the wormhole he used to get there.

Kat came up to Bridge, Jack and Nick and said "Boys, come with me, we have to talk to you"

"Okay" Jack said

The three followed Kat deeper into Rootcore… to the area around the Xenotome

"It seems that Udonna has kindly found us a way home, but unfortunately… none from this time should be permitted to remember what has happened"

"Therefore, after the SPD rangers leave I will be casting a spell to erase the memories of the last three days from your minds along with any that the SPD rangers came across, it isn't an easy spell, but I can do this, if I cast it the way I plan even I will not recall the events of the last few days." Udonna informed the rangers calmly as she prepared to send them back home. She cast the first spell and the SPD rangers, Kat and Cruger all went through the time hole it created

"I hope they make it back" Madison said

"So do I…" Udonna said

The rangers were shocked when they looked around and they were back in Kat's lab, the location that they had been before the time hole opened up.

Boom came running up and hugged Kat before she truly had a chance to react, but she just smiled and hugged him back… she knew that he had been scared by her sudden disappearance.

"Kathleen, I think it would be best went to talk to Felix about you taking a pregnancy test to make sure Udonna was right" Sky said

"She was right, Sky" Bridge said "I read Kathleen's aura earlier or…"

"Okay, Bridge, you don't have to go into details I know what you mean" Sky said "Well, I guess we need to talk to Felix about your care"

"True"

Kathleen and Sky went to the infirmary so that Felix could check and make sure what Udonna and Bridge had told them was indeed true.

The first think he did was run a pregnancy test and it did come out a strong positive, then they did the ultrasound.

"Well, I'll be…" he said

"What is it, Doctor?" Sky asked his nerves completely frazzled "How is the baby?"

"They're fine" Felix said

"You mean mom and baby, right?" Sky asked

"No, I mean both babies, she's pregnant with twins" Felix said

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	7. Chapter 7

Sky froze, twins, they were having twins! He felt like someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

"Twins…" he sputtered after about three minutes of complete silence "We're having twins… oh gosh, I don't know what to say"

"I don't either, it's just so much so fast," Kathleen said

"I'll leave you two to discuss this," Felix said

"Okay, thank you Doctor" Kathleen said before Felix left the room "Now what?" she asked after Felix was well out of the room

"I'm not sure, do you think we're ready for twins?" he asked

"I don't know, but we're about to see aren't we?" Kathleen said

"True… we're just going to have to wait and see"

"Sky, when I figured my due date I was a bit off"

"How far and in which direction"

"My figure was about four weeks early" she said

"Okay, I thought that seemed a little soon" he said

"I just have one little problem, how do we tell the rangers, Cruger _and_ my mom that we're expecting not one but two babies?"

"I guess we just tell them like we told them that we were going to be parents to begin with, immediately and with no fooling around" Sky said

"Okay, let's go to the command center and see if they are together" she said, come to find out, they weren't, but Boom was more than happy to do the running to bring together the two teams, who actually were all in one general area, the rec. room.

"Rangers, you're needed in the command center, Sky and Kathleen, they have some news for you guys" he said breathlessly as he had run all the way there from the command center.

Kat was a bit concerned about her daughter

"Kathleen, will you tell me what's going on?" Kat asked

"As soon as the rest of the rangers get here, I don't want to have to repeat myself," Kathleen replied gently.

The rangers arrived a few moments later.

"What is it, Kathleen?" Sydney asked, "Boom said you had news for us, what about?"

"Well… Syd, you know how I told you guys I was expecting a baby… well, that was only half of the truth…"

"Meaning…" Z said

"I'm actually expecting twins," Kathleen said feeling awkward as hell.

"TWINS!" Z echoed in shock

Kat gave her daughter a shocked look "Kathleen, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just found that out myself, mom" Kathleen replied

"Congratulations, Kathleen… Sky, I have to admit this is quite a surprise," Cruger said

"Yes it is, sir," Kathleen replied

After the rangers left Cruger walked over to Kat

"You seemed extremely shocked by that… why?" he asked

"Well, I was shocked, when she told me there was something going on I didn't know what to expect, but Doggie, believe me, that wasn't one of the ideas that came to my mind…" she said

"It wasn't exactly the first thing that came to my mind either," he admitted

As the weeks went by, Kathleen was put on light duty, meaning no patrols, period and no heavy lifting… meaning that she was monitoring the command center a lot.

Soon she hit the four-month mark, meaning they _should_ be able to find out what the twins were.

Kathleen went to the infirmary to find that Felix was no longer consulting her; he had brought in an outside obstetrician for this case.

"Well, Mrs. Tate, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Barns, I'll be taking care of you through the rest of your pregnancy as Dr. Felix doesn't have the training to handle your case any further," he said

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Doctor" Kathleen smiled

"Sky should be here in a few minutes, he is on patrol," Kathleen said

"Do you want to wait until he gets here?" Dr. Barns asked

"Yes, I'd like that" Kathleen said

"Okay then do you have any questions or concerns?"

"What are the chances of it being possible for me to deliver naturally?"

"Do you mean completely natural, or just not by c-section?"

"Just not by c-section is what I mean," Kathleen said

"Well, it's hard to say, it depends on the positions of the babies, I honestly recommend that you go ahead and have a c-section to reduce the risk of complications," he said "when twins are delivered naturally after baby A is born baby B has a nasty little habit of flipping into the breach position, making delivery difficult and dangerous."

"So a planned c-section is the safest route to take?" Kathleen asked

"Yes" Dr. Barns said, "especially for a first time mother"

Sky walked in a few moments later.

"Well, it appears I got here just in time. What are we having?" he asked

"We waited for you, I don't even know yet," Kathleen said

"So, you're Schuyler Tate" Dr. Barns said, "I'm Dr. Barns, Felix called me to handle you're case"

Dr. Barns shook hands with Sky and then turned back to Kathleen and noticed a weird similarity to one of his first patients about twenty years prior.

"Mrs. Tate, if you don't mind my asking, would you happen to be related to a Dr. Katherine Manx?" Barns asked

"That is my mom, why?"

"That poor woman, I felt so bad for her when she lost her son"

"Wait, Kat lost a son?" Sky said in disbelief

"My mom had a baby boy?" Kathleen asked in astonishment

"Yes, but he was dead at birth" Dr. Barns said, "She didn't tell you?"

"No, I didn't know, this is the first I've heard of it…"

"Well, I'll let her tell you about that," Dr. Barns said, "Now we have to find out what you are having"

Dr. Barns set up the ultrasound machine and began the scan of the twins.

"Now you do want to know what you're having, don't you?" he asked

"Yes, sir" Sky said

"Kathleen, you ant to know too, right?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay", he checked and smiled "Well, I'd say you two are having twin girls, and by the way they are interacting with each other I'd say that they are _identical_ twin girls"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	8. Chapter 8

That evening Kathleen and Sky were trying to figure out a name for another baby girl.

"I was thinking about Erin… Erin Elizabeth" Kathleen said

"Erin… hum… that sounds good to me" Sky smiled, "I wonder what Z is going to say to that…"

"That's right, her name is Elizabeth" Kathleen smiled "I wonder too"

"Why don't we talk to her and ask her?" Sky asked then pulled out his morpher "Hey, Z?"

"What is it Sky?" Z replied

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay, I'm on my way"

Z arrived in a few minutes later

"What is it?" Z asked

"Well, Z I was actually the one that needed to talk to you" Kathleen said

"What about?" Z sat on Kathleen's bed beside her

"I was wondering what you think about being the twin's Godmother?" Kathleen said

"WHAT? You want me to be their Godmother?" Z paused to collect herself "I don't understand, I'm just a girl off the streets, why don't you ask Syd who can give the girls everything"

"It's not the material things you can give them, it's what they can learn from you that made you my first choice," Kathleen replied

Sky had long since abandoned the conversation and the bedroom.

"So have you chosen names yet?"

"Yes… Emily and Erin" Kathleen paused "Emily's middle name is Katherine and Erin's is Elizabeth" Kathleen smirked

"Kathleen!" Z was once again shocked "I don't believe this"

"Well, Z believe it" Kathleen smiled "they aren't due until early October, but they don't think I'll carry them to term they're saying they expect to deliver the twins around my mother's birthday"

"When is your mother's birthday?" Z asked

"September fifteenth," Kathleen said

"So it won't be too much longer…"

"Yeah, I'm on light duty and it's a high risk pregnancy, I may end up on full bed rest before I have these babies" Kathleen sighed

"Oh, not a fun idea" Z winced

"Nope" Kathleen said "Not at all"

"What doesn't sound like a fun idea?" Syd asked from the doorway

"Twenty four hour bed rest" Kathleen replied "that may be where this pregnancy leaves me until I have these babies"

"Have you chosen names?"

"Their full names are Emily Katherine and Erin Elizabeth Tate" Kathleen smiled

"Emily and Erin their cute, who did you chose to be the Godmother?"

"Z" Kathleen replied indifferently

"Okay, when are you supposed to have your daughters?" Syd asked

"October first" Kathleen smiled "but they figure, seeing that I'm having twins that I won't carry to term… and are hoping I carry them to at least my mom's birthday on September fifteenth."

"Whoa, that would be a big shock to Kat if you had your twins on her birthday!" Syd said playfully

"You have no idea" Kathleen smiled "I have a feeling these girls are going to get spoilt… fast!"

"Yeah, they're Aunt Syd will be sure of that" Sydney gave a carefree smile

"That's what Sky's afraid of!" Kathleen said

"Girls…" Kat said from the doorway

"Kat, what is it?" Syd said

"Well, Sydney, I need to talk with my daughter" Kat said "in private"

"Okay, come on Syd, we've got work we need to be doing anyway" Z said, "excuse me, Kat"

"Sure, go ahead" Kat said stepping away from the doorway to allow Z and Syd to pass her by

"What do you need to talk to me about, mom?" Kathleen asked

"Do I need a particular reason to want to talk to my daughter?" Kat asked as the door slid shut behind her with a slight hydraulic hiss.

"No, I guess not" Kathleen smiled

"How is pregnancy treating you?" Kat asked sitting beside her daughter

"Okay, better than it was before" she said, "the doctor has given me a date that he thinks I'll be having the twins on"

"And that is?"

"Your birthday… they're actually due on October first, but he doesn't think they'll stay that long" Kathleen said casually examining her fingernails

"What... wait a second, my birthday?" Kat gasped "Your doctor thinks you're going to have your babies on my birthday?"

"Yes, that's when he is going to check to see if the babies are ready to be born, and if they are… they'll be born that day" Kathleen smiled at her mothers surprise. "What do you think?"

"I'm stunned, I'm excited…" Kat paused and sighed and her tone changed as she said, "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"You should hear Sky talking about these girls, he'll spoil them almost as bad Syd will" Kathleen laughed

"Cruger is looking forward to the birth of these twins as well, he knows they're going to be a lot of hard work, but they'll be worth it in the end." Kat smiled "You'd swear that he was waiting for the birth of _his_ grandchildren the way he talks!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's kind of funny to me that he feels that way" Kat sighed, "I hate my skin… it's always so dry!"

"You need to get you some kind of lotion for that!" Kathleen said

"I had some, but I ran out yesterday" Kat sighed

After Kat left Sydney contacted Kathleen

"Kathleen, do you know of anything we could get your mom for her birthday?"

"Listen Syd, meet me in the rec. room, I need to talk to you about that subject"

"Okay," Syd said "I'm already in the rec. room"

Kathleen arrived in the rec. room and sat beside Syd on the couch.

"Does she need anything?" Syd asked

"She was complaining about having dry skin earlier and I've heard her tell Cruger that she was having problems with her hands getting dry and uncomfortable"

"So someone with dry skin could always use a moisturizer" Syd smiled "thanks for the suggestion"

"No problem" Kathleen smiled as Sky walked over to her.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	9. Chapter 9

September fifteenth rolled around and Kathleen was on bed rest in the infirmary when she began to have contractions at three in the morning!

Dr. Felix went to check on her at five and she told him about the symptoms that woke her up two hours prior.

He shook his head in concern "You're having contractions… it looks like the twins are going to save us some trouble"

Felix checked on the twins and baby B, Erin was showing some signs of fetal distress.

"We can't wait for your doctor; it looks like I'm going to be the one delivering these twins!" Felix wasn't exactly pleased that the doctor he'd called in for Kathleen was so hard to get in touch with!

Felix couldn't believe that her doctor hadn't left him a home number and he knew that the office wouldn't be open at that hour of the morning, so this was in his hands, not that he wasn't perfectly capable of the job, maybe even more so than the outside doctor!

By six thirty Kathleen was in the operating room being prepared for the delivery of her twins.

Sky went to check on her and Kat was there to greet him with the news.

"Felix just took her to the operating room, one of the babies started showing signs of distress at five this morning!"

"Oh, no!" Sky felt like she'd stabbed the Shadow Saber through his heart, something was wrong with one of his daughters; he grabbed one of the nearby chairs and sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that, Sky" Kat said softly

"It's okay, you were only the messenger, Kat" Sky said trying to stay calm "how is Kathleen?"

"Upset, but she's doing fine" Kat said then headed back to take care of her job.

Meanwhile: Felix was getting ready to retrieve the girls, he knew that Kathleen was very stable and very healthy, and he figured the twins were the same for the most part.

He came across baby A, Emily, and smiled when he found she was fine. She was crying within seconds of her delivery. Her sister Erin was a bit more sluggish to start crying but she was just as loud and strong as her sister.

Z and Bridge came up to Sky a few moments later.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Bridge said

"Kathleen is having an emergency c-section one of the babies was showing signs of distress earlier" Sky said wiping in vain at the tears in his eyes "I can't lose her!"

"And you didn't… she's fine" Kat said, "the only problem the baby had was the cord was wrapped around her neck a little too tightly, but she'll be fine!"

"Oh my..." Sky was overwhelmed with emotions and wasn't able to say too much

"Kathleen wants to see you, she'll be here in a minute" Kat said and went to call for the rangers to gather in the infirmary; Kathleen had just had her daughters, Erin and Emily.

The rest of the rangers and Cruger came to the infirmary and found that Kathleen and Sky now had two healthy baby girls, albeit they were about three weeks early, but they were fine… they were ready for the world.

"Well, Sky, how does it feel to be a father?" Jack asked

"Unbelievable, I feel like I'm going to wake up in my room and this all have been a dream" Sky sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes, "now I understand why it's called the 'miracle of birth'"

"Congratulations Sky" Syd said "Look what I bought for the girls" Syd showed Sky the little hats she had made with the girls' names sewn on the fronts

"I knew they were going to get spoilt and I was right"

"No doubt!" Syd said as she walked up to Kathleen and the girls

"Well, Sky… I have to say I'm happy for you" Cruger said, "not everyone gets to be as lucky as you are, two healthy baby girls and a wife who loves you with all of her heart"

"Sir, you were never a father were you?" Sky said

"No, cadet I didn't have any children," Cruger replied

Z walked over to Kathleen, Erin and Emily.

"May I hold one of the girls?" Z asked

"Sure," Kathleen said, "you are their Godmother after all!"

Kat handed Erin to Z.

"Just be sure to support her head, Z" Kat said

"Okay, Kat" Z replied as she held the tiny newborn in her arms. "She's so tiny!"

"Don't pass her around too much or her little body will get sore," Kat said

"And I believe there is a dad who wants to hold one of his little girls" Syd said as things began to settle down. Z gave Erin to Sky and left with everyone else.

"I can't believe they're really here!" Sky said and sat on the edge of his wife's bed "I'm proud of you Kathleen; this took a lot out of you"

"I'm glad you see that, Sky, there are a lot of men out there that don't see how much having a baby takes from a woman" Kathleen sighed

"It has to, I mean these beautiful little girls have been living inside of you and getting nourishment from you for eight long months," Sky paused "there's no way it couldn't be a physical drain on you."

It was obvious to Felix how much Sky loved his family and the fact that he would do anything for them.

Then Dr. Barns came in and Sky placed Erin in her crib and glared at the doctor in fury

"How is our expecting mom?"

"Not pregnant anymore!" Sky said in controlled fury

"She started having contractions at three this morning, and Erin was showing signs of fetal distress due to the fact that her umbilical cord was around her neck at five this morning… I didn't know how to contact you so I did your job!" Felix said angrily "She has beautiful, healthy twin girls no thanks to you"

"So the babies are okay," Dr. Barns said, "May I see them?"

"No, and if you set one foot near my wife and daughters, God help me, I _will_ break you, law or no law!" Sky said

"Dr. Barns, I think it's obvious that you have worn out your welcome at SPD" Cruger said "Leave before we have to add trespassing to your list of crimes"

Later that day the room cleared out of visitors and Sky walked over and sat on the edge of his wife's bed.

"Today has defiantly been a shock" Sky said

"Yes it has, but I couldn't be happier" Kathleen smiled as she looked at the twins as they slept peacefully. "We really need to soak up this silence while we can because it's not going to last much longer."

Sky walked over to look at the twins and smiled.

"This still feels surreal to me, like I'm going to wake up and still be pregnant or something," Kathleen said

"I know what you mean; it's going to take another day or so for it to sink in that they're really here." Sky said softly "Erin and Emily" he sighed proudly, "I just wish my dad could be here to see this… to meet you, and his granddaughters."

"I do too, but Sky, you have to realize, in a way he's here… he is watching over you right now… and I'm sure he's very proud of you" Kathleen said

"Yeah but I'm not…"

"The red ranger; think about it, he'd be happy just to find out that you were a ranger _period_!"

"True, I guess I've been so blinded by the fact that he was a red ranger to realize that it was a great accomplishment just to become a power ranger, no matter what color"

"Yeah, and the girls aren't going to care that their dad isn't a red ranger, so long as their dad does is the best ranger that he can be! They don't care about what rank you have, so long as you love them," Kathleen said

Sky took a long look at Kathleen before picking Erin up from her crib, "You do realize that Sydney went out and bought _expensive_ nursery furniture when she found out that we were having two girls"

"I'm not surprised" Kathleen said as Sky placed Erin in her arms and then picked up Emily, who opened her eyes slightly to look up at her mother, her eyes were a light shade of blue, almost a sliver… like Sky's and Kathleen smiled.

"Well Sky, it seems they got you're eyes" Kathleen chuckled playfully as Erin stared up at her in innocent curiosity.

"Yes, I'm just hoping that… one day soon we can defeat Gruumm so we can give them a peaceful world to live in" Sky said

"So do I, but let's just focus on the here and now, these girls need us for everything, and…"

"And I am more than happy to give them, and you whatever you need" Sky said and gave her a light kiss on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Kat escorted Sam, Boom, and Sophie in; they were the only ones who hadn't seen Emily and Erin yet.

"Hi… Kathleen, Sky" Sophie said, "we just came to see your daughters, we haven't seen them yet"

"Okay" Kathleen smiled as Sophie picked up Emily, gently supporting her neck as she knew she was suppose to. "They're beautiful"

"Yes, they really are" Sam agreed

"I… I want to hold one of the girls too," Boom said

"Be _very_ careful, Boom" Kat advised as she placed Erin in his arms.

He held her like she was made of glass, and soon Erin began to dislike this and began to cry.

"Oh, let me take her" Kat said and took Erin back and calmed her down before allowing Sam to have his turn at holding one of the twins.

Erin didn't mind his hold and let them know that by not even disturbing when Kat handed her to Sam.

A little bit later the twins were placed back in their cribs and Sam, Boom, Sophie and Kat all four left; Cruger entered the room

"Kathleen, may I speak with you"

"Yes sir, what about?" Kathleen asked

Cruger looked at Erin and Emily and then at Kathleen "Nothing particular" he smiled slightly as he approached Kathleen's bed, "You know that you couldn't have more support where razing these girls is concerned"

"I know, sir" Kathleen replied "you should see Sky around them, it's amazing… I know he loves them a lot and eh loves me just as much"

Cruger sat on the edge of Kathleen's bed, "He does… I know he does" Cruger assured her gently "he's trying to be the best father and husband he can be because he doesn't want you to lose him without you knowing how much he loves you, or your daughters"

"It makes since after what happened to his father" Kathleen said

Cruger approached the twins as they slept in their cribs.

"Looking at these girls reminds me why we have to fight, why we _have_ to defeat Gruumm, for the next generation, for the children who are being born every day; so they can have a peaceful world to live in" Cruger said earnestly "Gruumm cannot be allowed to win"

"No, sir, he can't" Kathleen said as she stood and approached Cruger "they deserve peace, and so do you, sir… I can't imagine what kind of pain you suffered when you realized all you had lost"

"It is an immense load to take, especially the loss of my wife, Aisynia" Cruger sighed

"Sir, you do know that I am a median" Kathleen paused "I'm willing to help any way I can… I know closure is one of those things you didn't get, and if I may, sir, I'm willing to help in any way that I can"

Cruger smiled, "You know you are a lot like your mother"

"Sir, I do take that as a high complement, I look up to my mom, and hope to be more patient with people, like she is" Kathleen said

"You're going in the right direction, Kathleen" Cruger said, "You may one day be like her."

Cruger knew that if anyone could verify if Aisynia was dead or not it was Kathleen, if Aisynia were dead she could make contact with Kathleen, if not… someone else who had could let them know that Aisynia was alive, he just didn't know how to ask her to try and find out… he didn't realize that her ability as a median was a product of her telepathy and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Commander, with all due respect, if you want me to try and find out if your wife is really dead, sir, all you have to do is ask" Kathleen said gently

"Would you try?"

"Yes sir" Kathleen sat on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment

"I've already found her energies, yes, she is dead sir" Kathleen whispered

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	11. Chapter 11

"She died not to long ago, sir, she's giving me this feeling of peace, like she didn't suffer her death; I feel like her death might have been the end of her suffering." Kathleen explained softly "she's giving me one of my signs which is pink roses… a sign of love and… and she's making me feel like there is some significance surrounding the first, did something important happen in the first month, January, or on the first of the month?"

"There is a birthday in January… mine" Cruger sighed, that was a detail that cadets really didn't need to know

"So this is her way of wishing you a happy birthday, and I'm also getting a connection to a K name, I think she may be referring to Kat… she acknowledges your friendship with her, but she's showing me that there may be something a little bit deeper than what the two of you have allowed us to know about…"

After the reading Cruger had a lot to think about, Aisynia had brought up the fact that he saw Kat as more than a mere friend… much more, but she didn't know that, and now her daughter did.

Kathleen also had a lot on her mind; the commander cared so much about her mother, so much that he didn't feel it was appropriate for the rangers to find out about it. She planned on talking to Sky and maybe doing a reading with him when his dad decided to pay her a visit.

He started out by just acknowledging his son, Sky and a few other details that she'd know so she knew who he was… then she looked and she could see a male figure in an older SPD uniform. His smile was warm; a lot like Sky's would be towards her.

"You have been handed such a blessing, and you've handed my son that same blessing." He said then walked over to where the twins lay asleep in their cribs. "They are beautiful, just like their mother, what are their names… Erin and Emily"

"Yes, their names are on their little bonnets that Syd gave them" Kathleen smiled, "they are going to be so spoilt!"

"Yes they are" Sky's dad smiled as he watched the twins sleep, then turned to Kathleen and asked her to make sure that Sky knew how proud he was of him, then turned walked towards the door, disappearing before he got there.

Kathleen sighed as Erin started to cry and walked over to pick her up and get her to stop before she upset her sister.

"I should've known the peace wouldn't last!" Kathleen groaned to herself as she tried to get Erin to quit crying.

Sky walked in a few moments later as Kathleen was trying to get Erin to quit crying.

"I see they aren't giving you a moment's peace," Sky said

"Well, they have until now" Kathleen replied, "I got to talk to your dad a few minutes ago"

"What? What did he say?" Sky asked

"He said he was proud of you, Sky" Kathleen replied

"I wish he could have said that to me," Sky whispered

"So does he" Kathleen sighed as she tried to soothe Erin, who seemed a bit fussier by nature. "This is the third time in an hour and a half that she's started crying" Kathleen said as she quickly glanced at Emily who was sleeping through her sister's third crying spell.

"Do you think that there is something wrong with her?" Sky asked

"Not really, she has been fussy since she was born, that seems to be just her nature"

A month passed and Kathleen and Sky were managing to get small bits of sleep whenever they could as the twins were giving them a rough time.

Sky sat holding Erin in his arms, she was studying his features and Kathleen found herself smiling, there was no doubt that he loved his daughters, and she knew that they were a family. She had heard the horror stories about people having children and then afterward their marriages fall apart, but she realized it was unlikely that their marriage would fall apart that way, as it seemed that his love for her had only increased with the birth of their twin daughters.

They enjoyed the quiet time… just them and their children, no worries, no alarms… no bad guys to stop. It was just a few peaceful moments for the new parents.

Kathleen knew that these moments would be the ones that she treasured for the rest of her life. The babies were tiny infants and relied on them for everything, but she knew that she would never have to worry about if Sky was going to abandon them to fend for themselves; he loved his family far too much to do that.

**The End

* * *

**

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


End file.
